


Reciprocity and comfortable shoes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Reciprocity and comfortable shoes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Reciprocity and comfortable shoes**

**by:** pung

**Character(s):** Leo, Jordan, Andi  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/Jordan  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer(s):** All characters but Hannah are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. Yadda-yadda-yadda.  
**Summary:** Follows "Conversations, Part 2"  
**Author's Note:** Once again, I'm playing fast and loose with the facts here, but in Zoe's words I'm "tryin' to keep it real". 

A Saturday, 11:45am

"Could this film be any *more* boring?"

"Andi, shush..."

"Come *on*, Jordan-if the Embassy Ball is anything like this, I'll stay home and watch "The Sorrow and The Pity". I'll have just as many laughs." Having submitted photos of their dresses for approval, and enduring a long-winded tutorial from the White Social Secretary , Jordan and Congresswoman Wyatt were seated in a row of chairs with 12 other women, watching a video tape titled "Social Protocol."

"I mean, *really*," Andi whispered, "They act as if we've never been out in public. Like we might have a food fight or dance on the tables with our dresses up over our heads."

"They do seem determined to whip us into shape." Jordan whispered back. "That whole thing about curtseying- bow your head low, but not too low."

"I'll bring a yard stick so we get it right."

A woman in the row ahead of them looked back at them. Her eyes lit on Jordan in recognition, and a faint scowl crossed her features. Finally, the film wrapped, and the ladies were allowed to get up and stretch before they were taken into another room for a luncheon. Andi greeted some women she knew, and introduced Jordan. Across the room, the woman who had scowled at her regarded Jordan with a haughty air.

"Who's doing your hair?" Andi asked, finally.

"My next door neighbor, Hannah. She came running over last night with a set of rhinestone hair combs she found at a flea market. How about you?"

"I'm going in to my girl around 2pm. Then I get to pray that I won't murder Toby before the night is out."

"Excuse me?" Jordan asked.

"Toby's being a righteous kvetchedich about this thing. I don't know what it is that's got him all obsessive/compulsive about it, but he keeps bugging me about 'I mustn't do this', and 'remember to do that'. I think he's afraid I'll pester Princess Anne in the receiving line. We had breakfast together this morning and had a big fat argument about it. He left in a huff."

"Oh, my."

"It's my fault. I said something I shouldn't have."

"Care to share what it was?"

Andi grinned impishly. "Well, he thinks my dress is too...revealing. It isn't, really-it's just SNUG. He was going on about how important it was to make a good impression, and I told him that in his tails he looked like Professor Fate in 'The Great Race'. He was NOT amused."

Jordan covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh.

"What about you?" Andi said, "Isn't Leo grilling you on the finer points of social behavior?"

"Not really. He's only suggestion was to wear comfortable shoes. He seems to be taking this whole event in stride."

Andi shook her head. "That man was born to meet royalty. He takes everything in stride." She looked around to make sure no one was near by. "I have to confess something about that dress."

"What?"

"When I was shopping, there were a couple of dresses I really liked, but THIS one-I'm looking in the mirror, and the first thing that pops into my head is that other than Abbey's birthday party, Lord John Marbury has only seen my in my "Congress Clothes"-business suits and the like-and I wanted him to see me in THIS DRESS."

"Don't feel badly about that-he has that affect on women."

"I noticed that as well. His attentions to you at the party did seem to have you...distracted."

"Busted...and his attentions to me at Abby's party did not go un-noticed by my date, either."

"Leo wasn't cross, was he?"

"No...let's just say he did his best to erase any thoughts of Lord John Marbury from my mind."

Andi grinned. "I love when that happens-when they feel threatened and want to remind you that they're studs. I like the two of you together. Leo seems more relaxed, even with everything that's going on. Do you get to spend much time together?"

"It waxes and wanes...depending on his work, my work, we try to spend every Sunday together. Who *IS* that woman?" she said abruptly.

"What woman? Andi said, looking around.

"Don't be so obvious! Over by the door with Senator Hawkin's wife. She keeps looking at me like I'm the maid who's crashed the party."

Andi glanced back and then turned to face Jordan. "Oh," she said, "Don't you know who that is?"

"No."

"That is Mrs. Congressman Gibson."

"The Congressman is invited to the Ball? I didn't know."

"Whole lot of cars get imported to England..."

"Does Leo know?"

"Leo knows-Leo has to approve the invitees in the government. Toby says the Ambassador has to invite him, and Leo's not about to let his personal feelings get in the way."

A server came into the room and announced that luncheon was served. Jordan and Rachel sat together, and were dismayed to discover that the meal was an excuse to give a lecture on table manners and proper conversational topics. Jordan was grateful that Andi was there beside her, and that she would be in attendance at the Ball. The old college friends knew each other well.

"It will be a lot more enjoyable with you there.", she whispered to Andi.

"Promise me one thing." Andi whispered back.

"Anything."

"If, in the course of the dinner, I stand up and yell, "Food Fight!", wrestle me to the ground."

**The Next Story in the Series:** "A Necessary Evil" 


End file.
